Un Cambio para ti
by paulette-cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan como todos la conosen a estado enamorada de Edward Masen desde peque a pero que pasa cuando se hacen novios a los 15 an os que decicion tomara bella cuando Edward le pide una prueba de amor y despues de darsela se entera que quedo embarazada
1. Prologo

Los personajes pertenesen a la grandiosa sra. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un Cambio "PARA TI"

PREFACIO EL GRAN PROBLEMA

Mi Nombre es Isabella Cullen Swan hija de Renee y Charlie Cullen si los Multimillonarios bueno en este momento son los mas ricos del mundo seguidos por los segundos mas ricos mis tios Esme Swan y Carlisle Cullen yo tengo un hermano gemelo su nombre es Emmett es muy bueno con migo pero el vive con nuestros tios ya que su hija no esta en el pais y en New York vive su novia de toda su vida el aunque tiene tan solo 15 anos es uno de los luchadores mas famosos del mundo y Rosalie su novia tambien pero no como luchadora jajaja sino como modelo a partisipado en todo tipo de pasarelas ella tiene un hermano un melliso igual que yo su nombre es Jasper y es novio de Alice mi prima si como ven todos son famosos ya que ella es vailarina y el es musico quisas se debe a que ellos usan su apellido cullen y yo no. Yo uso el apellido de mi madre ya que no me gusta que me teman por mi clase social.

Todo eso cambio a hora estoy embarazada, desde pequena e estado enamorada de Edward Masen en capitan de baloncesto pero el nunca me hizo caso de la noche a la manana me empezo a hablar y me pregunto si queria ser su novia yo como una buena estupida le dije que si pero me arrepiento todos los dias de mi vida me voy a vivir con mis tios y mi hermano luego de tener a mis hijos planeo una dulce venganza vuelvo usando mi verdadero apellido y Tanya y Edward se van a arrepentir de lo que me hizieron ya que cuando planeaba decirle a Edward que estava embarazada lo encontre con Tanya si un golpe muy bajo le dije que perderia lo que mas llegaria a amar el me pidio que lo dejara explicarse pero yo no lo deje pero que explicacion me podia dar.

En todo este tiempo forme un plan que inplica a Emmett Rosalie Alice Jasper y yo porsupuesto. Todo esto con ayuda de mi padre que me conseguira todo lo que yo le pido ya que nunca desde que tengo razon le e pedido plan lo planee desde que que llegue a vivir con mis tios, a Alice y Jasper los agrege despues a mi plan ya que ellos viven lejos de aqui(New Work casa de esme y carlisle)la fecha que comienza mi venganza el 24 de septiembre el dia de mi cumple.

Gracias por leer mi primer fic .

.

.

.

.

*  
lo se muy corto .

.

.

.

.

*  
el proximo capitulo tambien es corto .

.

.

.

.

*  
se llama El gran problema y hay es que empieza el problema de la historia .

.

.

.

.

*  
Besos y Abrasos .

.

.

.

.

*  
paulette-cullen 


	2. RELATO

Los personajes no me pertenesen son de la increible .

.

.

.

.

*.*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Un Cambio "para ti"

RELATO

Estabamos sentados en la sala y mis padres ya estavan muy nerviosos y molestos y me estavan mirando fijamente

-Isabella puedes hablar ya que nos estas asustando-me dijo Renee

-Te acuerdas de Edward Masen mama?

-Si el muchacho del que estas enamorada desde pequena pero tu me decias que no te hacia caso y yo siempre te dije que lucharas por el -me dijo mi madre.

-Si ese resulta que eramos NOVIOS- le dijee con la mirada en el piso y los ojos llorosos

-Que bueno mi nena y cuando lo puedo conoser?-me pregunto renee emocionada parese que no me entendio bien(noten el sarcasmo)

-ERAMOS mama ya no-le dije levantando la mirada y mi madre me miro orrorisada cuando me vio llorando

-Pero que paso Bells-me pregunto papa

-Hoy fui a su casa por eso no me encontraron tenia que decirle algo muy importante y como no queria despertar a la Sra. Masen fui a ver si su ventana estava abierta pero lo que vi no fue solo eso sino que estava en la cama con Laurent una de las porristas de la escuela

Ya casi no podia hablar solo se escuchaban mis sollosos mis padres me vinieron a abrazar mientras yo me calmava y luego me volvieron a preguntar.

-Yque era lo importante que tenias que decirle?-pregunto sabia que se tenian que enterar como quiera asi que le conte todo de una vez

-Al..pareser..el..solo..estava..con..migo..por..una..apuesta-dije esntre los sollosos que comensaron de nuevo

-QUE APUESTA JURO QUE LO MATARE!!!-dijo Charlie muy molesto

-Apostaron...a..que..el..me..podia..llevar..a..la..cama..y..lo..logro...YO LO AMO!!-grite al final

Charlie estava muy enojado pero no conmigo sino con Edward y creo que el hacer enojar a mi padre no era buena idea ya que era uno de los mayores traficantes del pais y tenia personas que hacias todo contal de una buena cantidad de dinero y estoy segura que eso Edward no lo sabia el nunca supo mi nombre completo ISABELLA SWAN CULLEN como el estupido y sin celebro que siempre pedia mi ayuda y hay siempre estava yo para todo pero eso se termino por que a hora soy la nueva ISABELLA SWAN no la boba y pendeja que se deja de todos y hace todo por Edward a hora soy otra lo unico que amo es mi hijo y por el tengo que salir a delante.

-Hija yo se que no es facil pero lo tienes que olvidae-dijo mama se nota que aun no e dicho lo peor

-pero me lastimaron mucho me dijo que solo era una apuesta sabes como se siente que te digan fea gorta 4 ojos y que de la nada el mas popular de la escuela te diga que te ama un mes despues le das la prueba de amor por que no creia en tu amor que solo andavas con el por que era popular pues lo consiguio se la doy y quedo embarazada eso RENEE TU NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO YO A HORA VERDAD????-le pregunte pero me di cuenta que no era la mejor manera ya que tanto renee como charlie estavan congelados

-EMBARAZADA???...ese cabron te embarazo y luego te dijo que era una apuesta??-dijo mi padre muy molesto

-Que vas a hacer?-pregunto mi madre ya un poco calmada

-El lo sabe??-pregunto mi padre muy enojado

-Me quiero ir con Tia Esme y Carlisle un tiempo ellos siempre an querido que viva con ellos puedo buscar un trabajo de mesera o cualquier otra cosa y no ese idiota no sabe nada y no quiero que se entere voy a volver algun dia y me voy a vengar de el lo Juro-dije muy seria y quitando las lagrimas de mis ojos.

-si es lo que quieres yo no me opondre pero tengo algo para que te puedas vengar de Edward Masen-dijo mi padre mientras mi madre asentia

-Que cosa?-pregunte intrigada

-Edward Masen Y Elizabeth Masen no son los padres de Edward cuando empieses tu venganza me dices y te puedo ayudar con eso-dijo mi padre serio

-gracias papa creo que eso lo usare muy pronto...voy a llamar a Esme y contarle que me quiero ir con ellos Emmett se va a emocionar hace mas de 4 anos que no veo a mi hermano.

-ok-dijeron mis padres a la ves

-te dejamos para que les puedas hablar tranquilamente

Busque en mi celular el numero de tia Esme ella era como otra madre para mi cuando di con el numero no me atrevi a marcar que se supone que le diria HOLA TIA SABES QUE ME ENGANO MI NOVIO ESTAVA CONMIGO POR UNA APUESTA ME ACOSTE CON EL QUEDE ENBARAZADA PERO NO ME PUEDE VERok eso era lo que le tenia que decir pero no a hora sino mas a delante asi que pense como hacerlo y segui pensando pero de momento mis pensamientos cogieron otro rumbo y empece a planear mi venganza tan pronto como llegara empezaria en el ginasio de Rosalie Hale si la famosa modelo es la novia bueno prometida de mi hermano Gemelo Emmett Swan Cullen entonces luego convenseria a mi Hermano el famoso luchador de volver a Forks a completar mi vengansa el entraria con una hermosa pero a la cual el que se acerque lo lamentara bueno es la hora de llamar a Esme pense y marque el numero de tia esme ***-***-****.

-Hola-pregunto la dulce voz de Esme

-TIA!!-le grite creo que haste se quedo sorda jajaja

-Bells como estas hija?-dijo muy emocionada

-La verdad tia no muy bien por eso te llamava para ver si me podia quedar un tiempo con ustedes en tu casa

-Claro que te puedes quedar aqui todo el tiempo que quieras y vas a conoser por fin a cual es el problema que tienes mejor te lo cuento cuando este en tu casa Esme no creo que te lo pueda decir por telefono y asi se los digo a todos de una vez llego en tres dias le puedes decir a Carlisle Emmett y Rosalie que esten el dia que llegue a tu casa hay y dile que les tengo que decir algo muy importante y esme no es que no quiera que tu hija se entere pero prefiero hablar con ustedes antes luego yo le cuento a Alice.-le dije a Esme con un tono neutral estava segura de que ellos me ayudarian sin decir nada ni jusgarme

-Claro cielo y no te procupes de Alice a ella no se le an acabado las clases aun y no llega hasta entonces y a ti ya se terminaron?-

-no, pero como tome todos los cursos ya solo voy a la escuela por no aburrirme esta bien

-ok cielo te veo en tres dias entonces

-ok, tia dale saludos de mi parte a todos bye

-bye-dijo tia Esme y colgo

Los tres dias pasaron rapida mente y aqui estava yo en el avion de camino a New York pensando en todo lo sucedido....

Espero que les guste .

.

.

.

.

*  
En el proximo capitulo aparecen Emmett , Rosalie muy diferente y carinosa .

.

.

.

.

*  
Carlisle y Esme .

.

.

.

.

*  
y .

.

.

.

.

*  
para los que se preguntan que papel tiene Alice .

.

.

.

.

*  
Tiene 17 anos y es hija de Carlisle y Esme .

.

.

.

.

*  
hay una sorpresita en cuanto a Edward que quizas ya algunos los sospechan .

.

.

.

.

*  
dejen REVIEW .

.

.

.

.

paulette-cullen 


	3. TIOS

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA YO SOLO JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES .

.

.

.

.

*.*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un Cambio "para ti"

Tios

Estava dormida cuando aterrisamos asi que la azafata me desperto y yo me baje del avion busque las maletas y busque un taxi ya que habia quedado en llegar a lo casa cuando llege las luces estavan prendidas y hay estava un mercedes negro un jeep amarillo y un BMW entre nadie se dio cuenta asi que como Emmett estava de espalda me le enganche en la espalda este salio gritando como nina y todos se rieron cuando cambio el grito de susto por el de felicidad

-Hermanita te extrane mucho-me dijo mi hermanito

-yo tambien em-le dije mientras lo abrasaba

-que era lo que nos tenias que decir-pregunto Rose

-Bueno Rose no muy facil de explicar, por que no nos sentamos-dije mientras sentia que se umedecian los ojos y comensaba a sollosar

-que es lo que pasa bells?me tienes procupado-me dijo Em

Me sente en le regaso de mi hermano mientras los sollosos seguian

-te acuerdas de EDWARD MASEN em?-le pregunte con odio al desir su nombre

-si es del que te enamorastes no?-pregunto dudoso

-si nos hicimos novios hace un mes y medio

-que bueno enana-me dijo emocionado

-ni tanto em-le dije mientras las lagrimas desendian de mis ojos

-por que dices eso bella?-me pregunto senti que ya estava muy tenso por que no lo decia de una vez

-se los dire todo de una vez no me interumpan por favor-les pedie

-ok cuentanos bells-dijo Emmett

Respire ondo antes de seguir... y medite la mejor forma para decirle y que no se enogen pero eso es imposible

-De un dia a otro Edward me empeso a pedir ayuda con las tareas me pedia que fuera a su casa a comer cuando sus padres no estavan y siempre paresia tan caballeroso amoroso me decia que me amaba y yo si lo amaba cuando cumplimos el mes de novios me dijo que si le podia regalar lo mas preciado que yo tenia-sollose al recordarlo-yo no sabia a lo que se referia y le pregunte a que se referia y me dijo como estamos aqui a hora hablando que queria mi virginidad y yo le dije que no , entonces me dijo que era que yo no lo amaba lo suficiente como para entregarle lo mas presiado me dijo que yo no lo queria como decia que solo estava tratando de ser popular siendo su novia asi que accedi y se la entregue fui muy estupida pero lo amaba lo amo tanto pero eso cambio me entere que estava embarazada- todos estavan callados y sorprendidos por lo que estava contando-cuando me entere se lo fui a decir aunque una parte de mi estaba asustada la otra estaba muy feliz ya que estava esperando un hijo del unico hombre que e amado pero todo cambio en menos de un minuto- yo planeaba continuar pero Emmett ya estava furioso y me detuvo cuando hiva a continuar

-no se quiere hacer cargo el imbesil que no sabe quien eres???-pregunto Em

-no y no.. El no sabe del embarazo ni de que yo soy hija de charlie cullen ya que siempre uso el apellido swan en ves de cullen yo no quiero que todos me teman por eso-conteste muy seri

-y entonces por que no se lo dijistes?-a hora emmett preguntava confundido

-voy a seguir contando lo que paso-respire ondo-espere a que papa y mama se durmieran para ir a su casa cuando llegue las luces de su casa al frente estavan apagadas asi que fui a la parte trasera de la casa donde quedaba la ventana de Edward y me estrano que la luz estuviera prendida ya que siempre me decia que no fuera a esa hora por que estaria dormido ya que se "dormia temprano" cuando quede en frente de la ventana me quede paralizada el estava en sima de una de las porristas de la escuela y ustedes entienden lo que hacian verdad?-todos asintieron- la PUTA de Tanya me pregunto que que yo hacia en el cuarto de Edward le dije la verdad que yo creia que el era mi novio cuando se empezo a reir y le pregunto a "EDDY" si no me abia dicho de la apuesta-empese a llorar mientras emmett me abrazaba-se tenia que acostar con una gorda y eso estoy aqui con tu ayuda y la de Rosalie podre llevar a cabo mi venganza se que si no me quieren ayudar no hay problema pero de verdad piensenlo yo necesito su ayuda si no no podre hacerle saber que perdio lo que mas queria yo lo escuche decirme en suenos que me amaba por lo que se que me quiere en su subconciente pero ya no quiero eso solo quiero vengarme me ayudaran?-les pregunte dudando un poco de si me ayudavan o no.

-Yo te ayudo y cuentas con migo para todo si mi osito no te quiere ayudar no me importa me vas a acompanar todos los dias al ginasio por lo menos as las mismas horas que ago yo y cambiamos tu ropa por una mas reveladora para cuando vuelvas a Forks que es lo que haras verdad?-me pregunto mi inconndicional amiga rose ella era la prometida de Emmett aunque tenemos 15 anos ellos eran muy independientes y hasta viven juntos siempre se an amado eso es lo unico que les envidio-y es mas si em no quiere yo lo obligo-dijo en tono mandon

-Claro que cuentas con migo pero ya pensastes en algo?-pregunto em se ve que no a cambiado nada no tiene el celebro para pensar un plan jajaja

-si,durante mi embarazo tratare de adelgasar y cuando nascan los bebes un mes despues volvemos y ustedes me tienen que acompanartodos tu Rosalie Alice si quiere y que venga con su novio yo ire con Mike todos famosos y seremos la embidia de todos y siento si me los llevo a todos en mi vengansa pero quiero que sepan que no los estoy obligando si no quieren no vallan-fue todo lo que dije

-No te procupes de eso si no quieren yo los convenso -dijo Rose

-Gracias a todos de verdad y si no quieres que me quede en tu casa Esme solo dime y yo busco donde quedarme-dije tratando de no pareser triste

-claro que no eres como mi hija tu te quedas aqui en mi casa

-Los Quiero!-dije con nuevas lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas-A Todos-dije levantandome y dandole besos a todos en la mejilla

Ya an pasado 3 meses desde aquel y an pasado tantas cosas en estos dias estoy delgada no como Rose pero para empesar estoy bien sin contar que no puedo someterme a dieta ya que estoy embarazada y eso le causaria dano a mi peque el dia hoy era mi primer ultrasonido y podre saber que voy a estava banando cuando rosalie entro emosionada yo creo que ella seria muy buena vesti y Rose me peino y ya vamos de camino para que me agan el ultrasonido.

LO SE TODOS LOS CAPITULOS ESTAN CORTOS PERO NO TENGO CASI INSPIRACION .

.

.

.

.

*  
HAY MUCHOS PROBLEMAS EN CASA Y SE ME HACE DIFICIL HACER ESTO .

.

.

.

.

*  
BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PROXIMO .

.

.

.

.

*  
HAY MUCHAS QUE YA SABEN LO QUE VIENE EN EL PROXIMO .

.

.

.

.

*  
QUE CREEN QUE SEA .

.

.

.

.

*  
NINO O NINA .

.

.

.

.

*  
DEJEN UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION .

.

.

.

.

*  
UNO DE LOS QUE LA PEGUE .

.

.

.

.

*  
SALDRA EN MI FIC ASI QUE A MANDAR SU REVIEW CON SU NOMBRE REAL Y EDAD PARA PODER HACERLO MAS REAL .

.

.

.

.

*  
BUENO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES .

.

.

.

.

*  
PAULETTE-CULLEN 


	4. DOS CABEZAS?

Primero que nada los personajes no me pertenesen son de la fantastica .

.

.

.

.

*.*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un Cambio "para ti"

Dos Cabezas?

Me estava bajando del carro de Carlisle con ayuda de Emmett para poder entrar al hospital. Estoy segura que si no me hubiera ayudado las 24 horas del dia desde que llegue ya hubiera perdido al que abmitir que me facina la idea de ser mama ya que tendre a alguien a quien amar y el amara de la misma manera sin importar nada y estoy segura que no le va a hacer falta nada yo se lo dare todo y yo nunca lo dejare hacercarse a Edward yo se lo importante que es la figura paterna y yo mas que tengo dos literalmente tego a Charlie Cullen y a Carlisle Cullen estava pensando en todo eso cuando emmett me paso una mano frente a mi..

-Enana estas hay o te perdimos?-dijo en tono burlon

-si estoy aqui solo pensava que paso?-le pregunte

-es que falta uno para ti , y te queria preguntar que que te gustaria que fuera un nino o una nina?

-no se me da igual con tal que este sano fuerte y si no se parese al padre mejor-eso lo dije por el caracter ya que si es nino no quiero que juego con las mujeres y las engane como me hicieron a mi

-eso es muy tipico de una madre nunca pense escucharte decir eso enana-dijo ya serio-pero me agrada saber que madurastes tanto aunque me gustaria que maduraras en otras sircunstancias pero ya no se puede hacer nada.-me dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Y tu em cuando madurastes tanto parece como si tubieras 30 hablando con tu hija. Que 15 a 16 hablando con tu hermana gemela-le dije sonriendo

-Desde que me meti a escondida en el cuarto de Rose-puse una cara de 0.0 y se rio.

-Mejor no me hubieras contado por que ya te imagine y eso no es bonito-dije seria y roja como untomate y el se rio mas

-Isabella Cullen Swan-me llamaron y todos los que estavan en el hospital me miraron por eso no lo usaba (el apellido cullen)todos miraron y se hicieron a un lado es logico que me tuvieran miedo todo el pais conosia a mi queria ver la cara de Edward cuando lo supiera

-vamos-le pregunte a Emmett

-de verdad quieres que valla contigo enana-me pregunto emocionado y yo asenti

-pues vamos.

Entramos a el hay era raro yo nunca me habia echo un ultrasonido emmett me dio la mano mientras la muchacha salio a buscar algo, creo que era un papel o algo asi.

-sabes que estoy contigo hasta el final verdad bella?-me pregunto Emmett serio

-Si hermano oso,gracias te quiero-le dije y lo hale para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla

si edward estuviera aqui si me quisiera todo esto no deberia ser asi yo no me tenia que acostar con el tenia que saber que si me npedia eso era por que solo queria eso y nada mas pero yo de estupida por pasar una noche con Edward Masen el "bon-bon" de la escuela yo ya cambie mi opinion o mas bien le anadi descripsion el no tan solo es el bonbon sino que es el cabron estupido pendejo e idiota que puede existir....

Una senora entro con unos papeles para anotar la informacion mia y del padre.

-nombre de la madre?-pregunto la enfermera encargada

-Isabella Marie Cullen Swan-respondi y me di cuenta de como su tono de indiferencia y desprecio lo cambio por miedo e falso interes

-nombre del padre?-pregunto tratando de esconder el miedo

-ninguno-respondi rapidamente

-que no es usted?-le pregunto a Emmett con curiosidad pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho-lo siento no es de mi incumbencia ese detalle.

-no importa-le dije amablemente lo que la sorprendio-el es mi hermano somos mellison y no nos paresemon en otra cosa que no sea que tenemos la misma edad,la misma fecha de nacimiento aunque yo me quede con el celebro-me di cuenta de lo que penso por que miro mi barriga-no me mirte asi eso fue por una situacion en particular-le dije y ella se vio asustada de nuevo-quiere que siga el se quedo con la apariensia pero como yo me quede un poquito mas en el horno pues me quedee con el celebro-y hay comense a reirme y ella tambien y emmett

-ok su fecha de nacimiento-pregunto volviendo a lo de antes

-24 septiembre 1993

-15 anos,ok aqui vamos sube un poco tu camisa y el gel que te voy a colocar va a estar un poco frio ok?-me pregunto yo solo asenti

Busco un pote(envase en puerto rico le decimos pote o bowl)igual a los que tienen katshup o mostasa en los carritos de hot dogs(perros calientes)y derramo sobre mi vientre un poco estava tan frio que salte cuando el liquito o mas bien el gel toco mi piel provocando las risas de Emmett luego saco algo con forma de microfono y lo empezo a pasar por mi barriga que yo entiendo muy abultada para apenas dos meses imedios.

-una pregunta-dije y ella me miro y asintio para que continuara-es normal que este tan abultado para dos meses imedio?-le pregunte

-Eso lo veremos a hora pero la verdad es que este pequeno no se deja ver-dijo y de momento dio un brinco cuando mire la pantaya habian dos cabezas suena raro pero eran dos cabezas.

-DOS CABEZAS!-grito mi hermano-ES UN FENOMENO?-pregunto alarmado

-jajajajaa-la enfermera se rio junto con migo yo ya lo habia desifrado es verdad que me aterrava darme cuenta que eran dos pero no podia hacer nada mas despues de ver la cara de Emmette

-no nino son gemelos o mas bien mellisos por que hay un nino y una nina

-genial bells un mini emmett y una mini bells-me dijo emocionado

-emmett no le pienso poner los mismos nombres que nosotros-le dije seria

-por que?-me pregunto haciendo un pulchero

-en primer lugar a mi misma no me gusta Isabella y en segndo tu nombre no tiene nada de malo pero no conosco un solo Emmett tranquilo-le dije aguantando las ganas de reir por la respuesta que tenia a la pregunta que se habesinava no hay que ser lector de mentes para desifrar la mentre de mi hermano.

-Cuantos Emmett conoses enana-me pregunto serio

-uno y ese eres tu y por ende no eres tranquilo no quiero que mi hijo sea asi como tu-le dije y el se hiso el ofendido

-bueno en el bano hay jabon por si quiere labarse la barriga o sino hay papel para quitarlo solamente

-gracias pero creo que solo lo quito me puede imprimir unas fotos y darselas a mi hermano en lo que me quito esto?-le pregunte a la enfermera

-claro el bano para usted el mas comodo el segundo a la derecha

-ok gracias

Camine hasta que encontre las puertas y tenia un letrero que decia important persons only que es lo que nos diferencia de los otros a claro mi papa se me havia olvidado eso. Entre y no era para nada lo que esperava habia una ducha una tina con chorros caliente aseites y..... deverdad no se como enumerar todas las cosas me saque eso de prisa y cuando abri la puerta Emmett estava biendo las fotos imprimidas.

-Em, tienes que ver este bano yo quiero uno asi y tu me lo tienes que regalar me lo regalarias verdad- pregunte antes de que abriera la puerta y para su suerte me contesto antes de verlo.

-Claro enana, yo te regalaria cualqui....wow!!!-se quedo mirando el bano-eso no se si pueda enana pero para que quieren un bano asi en un hospital

-lee hermano-ledije y enrodo sus ojos cuando leyo important person que no entiende la gende que por mas dinero que tengas todos somos iguales.-dijo em

-pues de verdad espero que no-me miro sorprendido pero yo le conteste el por que antes de que dijera algo-em como intimidaria a todos los toxicos de la escuela si no los intimidamos-le dije a mi loco y cabezota hermano

-tienes razon y de echo veo que te va bien con rose ya en que talla estas

-M por el embarazo cuando mis bebes nascan me quedare en XS segun Rose y si ella lo dice pues es cierto no?-le pregunte rogando por que fuera verdad.

-Estoy seguro que si cuando te quitan los frenos y te ponen los lentes de contacto?-me pregunto em

-Para los frenos tengo que esperar hasta despues de dar a luz por que me tienen que hacer rayos-x y estando embarazada no me nos pueden hacer-le dije como si fuera lo mas ovio del mundo-y en cuanto a los lentes ya los tengo tengo unos cuantos para cambiar de apariencia tengo unos transparentes para que mi color de ojos se vea bien y los demas son de colores

-creo que te veras diferente con unos verdes para el primer dia-me dijo em

-entonces me los pondre verdes

Nos montamos en un taxi para llegar a casa de esme ya que carlisle seguia llegamos Rose y Esme esperaban ansiosa la noticia.

-Rose Esme no se creeran lo que es-dijo Emmett

PERDON POR DEJARLAS ASI PERO YA EN EL OTRO VERAN TODO LO QUE PASA EN LOS PROXIMOS .

.

.

.

.

*  
6 MESES DEL EMBARAZO DE BELLA .

.

.

.

.

*  
EL PARTO DE BELLA .

.

.

.

.

*  
Y SUS NOMBRES .

.

.

.

.

*  
YO ESTAVA PENSANDO EN ANTHONY Y RENESMEE .

.

.

.

.

*  
ME DEJAN SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LOS NOMBRES ELEGIDOS .

.

.

.

.

*  
A SE ASEPTAN SUGERENCIAS PARA CAMBIAR LOS NOMBRES .

.

.

.

.

*  
BESOS.

.

.

.

.

.

Y .

.

.

.

.

*  
ABRAZOS .

.

.

.

.

*  
PAULETTE-CULLEN 


	5. PARTO

Primero que nada los personajes no me pertenesen son de la inigualable sra. Meyer .

.

.

.

.

*.*

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un Cambio "Para Ti"

Parto

Ya an pasado 8 meses y medio de que deje a Edward y lo sigo amando como al principio. A mediados de semana me internaran por que al ser menor puedo tener complicaciones ya hable con carlisle y el me puso en manos de la mejor ginecologa del pais ella me ofrecio las dos obciones que tenia me dijo que la cesaria el dolor era despues de unas horas pero la mas segura. Pero el parto natural es menos doloroso yo lo preferi bueno tenemos que intentarlo yo lo quiero intentar por que no me dejaria sicatris y en el plan que tengo esta el ir a la push para que haci vea el lunar del que me hablaba cuando decia estar enamorado de mi ese que tengo al lado de mi ombigo en forma de corazon creo que es por eso que le llama la atencion todos los cullen tienen ese lunar desde la visabuela de mi padre todos nacimos con ese lunar.

Bueno les voy a contar lo que paso cuando les dije a todos que esperava gemelos

FLASH BACK:

Entramos en la casa , Esme estava en el sofa con Rose al lado

-Que es?-pregunto una emocionada Esme a ella siempre le an gustado los ninos pero solo pudo tener a Alice

-Se puede decir que tenemos de cada uno-dije timida mente

-nooooooooo!-grito Rose ella si habia entendido-GEMELOS UN NINO Y UNA NINA!-exclamo al pareser con todas sus fuerzas no me sorprenderia que su grito se haya escuchado en toda la ciudad

-Tenemos dos ninos que cuidar-dijo Esme

-Esme lamento decirte esto pero un mes despues de tenerlos nos vamos y lo mas seguro es que Alice nos acompane-le dije apenada

-No te preocupes bella yo ya lo sabia y en cuanto a lo de Alice ella me dijo si pueden ir ella y Jasper-me dijo con una sonrisa

-De verdad Alice se ofrecio que bueno por que yo no me atrevia le hiva a decir a Emmett que se lo pidiera

-Y yo por que Rose se lo pudo haber pedido a su hermano-dijo em

-Cierto se me olvido que eres muy valiente em-dije y las tres nos reimos hasta llorar menos Emmett que estava muy cerio

Despues se lo contamos a Carlisle el se puso muy feliz decia que esos eran sus primeros nietos aunque no le gustava ser abuelo tan joven luego de eso me decidi por llamar a Charlie

-Hola QUIEN HABLA?-ese era definitivamente mi padre su voz sonava asustada se supone que nadie debe dar con su celular particular.

-Hola quien mas puede ser sino tu hermosa hija-le dije y luego me rei y el acompano mis risas

-mi amor como has estado no me digas que ya soy abuelo?-era increible con la facilidad que se la tomaba

-no aun pero hay algo que quiero decirte bueno unas cuantas cosas-le dije ya seria

-Isabella no me asustes dime que es lo que pasa?-me dijo serio y la verdad es que paresia muy nervioso

-bueno papa para empesar estoy esperando un nino y una nina-le dije y pude notar la sonrisa en su voz cuando hablo de nuevo

-Que bueno bella y cuando planeas volver?-me pregunto muy contento por la llegada de dos nuevos cullen

-Bueno papa planeo volver un mes luego de tener a los bebes y en cuanto a eso te queria pedir un favor-le dije ya era hora de empezar la venganza

-Dime y lo tendras ya-me dijo eso lo sabia podia conseguir cualquier cosa era el hombre mas rico y poderoso del mundo al que todos le temian

-necesito tres BMW uno negro uno blanco y uno rojo . un mercedes negro . un porche 911 turbo amarillo y un jeep amarillo todo tereno es importante que todos los carros tengan en la tablilla algo que los diferencie de los demas y sepa que somos cullen cres que me los puedes conseguir y una casa la mas grande y bonita que encuentres eso si tiene que tener piscina y todo lo demas que pueda tener la casa para que todos nos teman por nuestro poder y si me puedes conseguir toda la informasion que encuentres no importa lo que sea si padese de estrenimiento tambien TODO papa-papa solo se limitava a un uhuuum mientras le decia

-Algo mas bella?-me pregunto de tono amable estoy segura de que esta feliz de que todos se enteren de que soy su hija.

-Si papa busca la escuela en la que esta Tanya y Edward si estan en distintas escuelas has que los pongan en la misma y en la escuela que los encuentres vas a inscribir a ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN SWAN, EMMETT CULLEN SWAN, ALICE CULLEN SWAN, JASPER HALE, ROSALIE HALE y a MIKE NEWTON los apuntastes todos bien papa.

-si para que fecha tengo que tenerlo los carros y la casa preparala desde a hora que cuente con mas de 6 unas 9 o 10 no se pero tiene que ser grande papa-le dije seria esto era muy importante por un descuido todo se dana.

-ok pero tengo que dar una fecha dile que el 24 de septiembre llegamos a forks puedes programar la matricula serca de la fecha a papa acuerdate de contratar los sirvientes y nanas importante tienen que ser mujeres o senoras mayores 4 o 5 sirvientas un jardinero y una persona que limpie la pisina prepara los cuartos de los bebes uno rosa y uno azul pon una cuna grande en cada uno y en mi cuarto pones dos pequenas asi por un tiempo los tengo vigilados.-le dije me sentia a penada por pedir tanto pero eso asia feliz a mi padre ya que nunca le habia pedida nada-crees que lo puedas tener listo para esa fecha papa sino nos esperamos.

-no te preocupes lo creo que lo tendre antes te cuidas te llamo a este numero cuando lo tenga todo?-me pregunto mi padre

-si,si me llamas-le dije rapido me tenia que llamar-adios papa cuidate por favor

-ya me se cuidar para eso estan los guardaespaldas que tengo no crees?-dijo riendo

-si,si lo creo te quiero papa nos vemos en cinco meses y medio-dicho eso colge

-papa nos consiguira todas esas cosas?-pregunto un dudoso emmett

-claro emmett., papa nos daria lo que fuera-le dije muy segura

-Tienes razon es que hace tiempo que no lo veo.

FLASH BLACK END.  
Y asi fue como se enteraron esme , rosalie , carlisle y mi papa no pude decirselo a mi mama por que andava por Europa en una pasarela. Ya Rosalie me tenia preparadas 5 maletas con ropa de moda la cual emmett llevaria al correo para enviarlas junto con 5 maletas de Rosalie Le compro ropa a jasper y a alice y mi hermano se vestira como quiera total el es un famoso luchador no podemos cambiar su imagen.

Mientras yo seguia metida en mis pensamientos llego Carlisle.

-Bella la me dijo que encontro un buen espacio para ti en el hospital que es perfecto para despues del parto en ese cuarto podras quedarte con los dos bebes y nunca se los llevaran quieres que te lleve a hora???-me pregunto carlisle ta pronto como me vi parese que es una abitacion muy dificil de encontrar

-Si Carlisle, llama a la doctora Rose acompaname a buscar las cosas.

Ese dia rose se quedo con migo platicamos de muchas cosas buscamos nombres para los ninos ay llegamos a un acuerdo por que ella queria que se llamara Renne y yo Esme asi que la nina se llamaria Renesmee y el nino Anthony.

Las semanas pasaron y aqui estava yo en la sala de parto esperando a que dilatara completamente hay que saber que el dolor es insoportable la doctora me dijo que es por que al ser primerisa y tener 15 anos no ayudaba mucho y entre pujo y pujo y lagrimas bajaban por mi cara escuche el llanto de un bebe y luego otro mas me tire en la incomoda cama y luego senti como me ponian los bebes sobre mi pecho y era increible era como ver a un mini edward y una mini bella mi nino tenia el pelo cobriso y era de piel palida pero me quede estatica cuando vi sus ojos eran del mismo verda intenso que los de el , y mi nina tenia el pelo castano y los ojos de un chocolate hermoso todos siempre me decian que mis ojos eran muy lindos pero hasta a hora que los veo en la cara de mi hijita me doy cuenta de que todos tenian razon son hermosos.

-Disculpenos pero necesitamos los nombres y me los tengo que llevar para pesarlos y medirlos-me dijo una dulce enfermera.

-Anthony Cullen Swan y RenesmeeCullen Swan tienen que tener mis apellidos

LES GUSTO .

.

.

.

.

*  
DEJEN REVEW Y MAS RAPIDO ACTUALISO YA ESTA MAS CERCA LA VENGANSA .

.

.

.

.

*  
PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN SABER CUANTOS CAPITULOS TIENE .

.

.

.

.

*  
HASTA A HORA SON SOLO 20 CONTANDO EL EPILOGO .

.

.

.

.

*  
ESTOY PLANEANDO ASER UNA SECUELA .

.

.

.

.

*  
ME DEJAN SABER .

.

.

.

.

*  
REVIEW + REVIEW = ACTUALIZACION MAS RAPIDO .

.

.

.

.

.

.

*  
BESOS .

.

.

.

.

.

Y .

.

.

.

.

ABRASOS .

.

.

.

.

*  
PAULETTE-CULLEN 


	6. PLAN CASI COMPLETADO

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA YO SOLO JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES .

.

.

.

.

*.*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un Cambio "para ti"

Plan Casi Completado

Llevaba ya dos dias en el hospita hoy en la tarde saldria, hoy era 24 de Agosto en un mes llegaria a Forks lo que este pensamiento me trajo a la mente el trabajo que le encargue a CHARLIE lo tenia que llamar para ver si tenia todo el boton para llamar a la enfermera y llego en seguida

-En que puedo ayudarla sra.-me dijo una joven enfermera

-puede pedirle a Carlisle que venga a verme-le dije a la enfermera ella asintio y al ratito aparesio carlisle

-Que paso Bella?-me pregunto carlisle

-Nada pero necesito un celular me puedes conseguir uno pero necesito que el numero lo conosca charlie por que es muy poco probable que me responda si no conose el numero-le dije mientras el sacaba su movil

-creo que el tiene mi numero asi que trata de llamar de este me voy a dar una ronda asi puedes hablar a gusto nos vemos-dijo y se fue.

marque el numero de charlie y me salio la contestadora

-SU LLAMADA A SIDO ENVIADA A UN SISTEMA AUTOMATICO DE MENSAGES DE VOZ DEJE SU MENSAJE DESPUES DEL TONO pip...

-Papa soy Bella te llamo para decirte que ya eres abuelo tus nietos se llaman Anthony Cullen Swan y Renesmee Cullen Swan llamame cuando puedas te quiero.-dicho eso colgue

Pasaron como trenta minutos y el telefono de Carlisle solo y el indicador marcaba el numero de Charlie

-Hola?-dije ya que no sabia si el numero era de el correctamente

-Hola bells cuando bienes definitivamente tengo ganas de conoser a mis nietos

-Llego el 24 de septiembre a las 9:15 de la manana-le dije contenta por su aseptamiento hacia mis hijos-ya tienes todo listo?

-Si la casa esta en el bosque tiene tres piscinas una normal otra de olas y la otra olas salada jacuci cuenta con 12 habitaciones, el sotano lo remodele bueno mis . lo dividieron en habitaciones una esta basia funcionara como un centro de actividades,en el otro estremo una sala que pretende o mas bien es una sala de cine normal y un centro de juegos para los ninos-se me estavan umedeciendo los ojos pero yo sabia que no podia llorar no yo ya NO era devil y consegui que esas lagrimas pasaran.

-gracias papa- le dije sinceramente-y los carros?

-ya los tengo cuando lleguen los autos estaran en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y arreglaremos los papeles para ponerlos a sus nombres.

-ok, y papa que aberiguastes de edward y su escuela-pregunte con un nudo en la garganta lo volveria a ver al amor de mi vida no no el ya no era el amor de mi vida

-ya los inscribi a todos y todo forks se pregunta quienes son no tienen idea de quienes son .ya quiero verte mi bells-dijo papa entusiasmado

-Yo tambien papa.

-Ok cielo adios mandale saludos a todos-dicho eso colgo.

Me baje de la cama y fui a las cunitas de mis dos estavan dormidos por ellos me tengo que vengar ellos no tenian que nacer a hora no es que no los quiera tienen dos dias a mi lado y los amo con todo mi corazon pero ellos meresian una madre que pudiera protegerlos y no una nina como yo cuando de ellos pero eso si lo haria lo mejor que puedo usare las nanas solo mientras este en la escuela o si tengo algun compromiso de lo contrario yo sere la que cuide de mi Nessi y mi tony ellos son mi vida a hora no importa que mi Anthony sea el vivo retrato de su cabron padre el es MI hijo no importa si algun dia lo ve Edwrad el nunca me lo podra quitar.

-Hola enana como estas los piojos?-me pregunto em quien entro gritando a el cuarto y los bebes empezaron a llorar

-Gracias em-le dije-coje a tony, y estamos bien gracias-le dije y el cogio a tony y yo a nessi y empezamos a tararear una cancion de cuna que yo escribi

-me encantan los bebes pero nunca pense ser tio tan joven-dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Mira a hora que dices eso ya tenemos casa y carros en Forks-le dice a em mientras yo tenia la vista fija en mi nessi

-Como que casa y carross?-me pregunto hay se nota que lo sorprendi

-Bueno papa nos consigui la casa mas grande de todo forks tiene 12 habitaciones 3 piscinas salon de actividades salon de juegos para los ninos y tanbien tiene sala de cine-le dije aguantando la risa por que su cara era de una mueca de felicidad o horror no se parese que no se la podia creer.

-WOW!-fue todo lo que le salio de la voca y cuando noto que yo me estava riendo se unio a mis risas-Y que quieres decir con autos?-me pregunto lo que para el seria lo mas importante por que a el le encantan los carros

-papa nos consiguio 6 carros uno para cada uno-su voca se torno en una gran O.

-que tipo de autos son y quien podra manejar para la escuela?-me pregunto yo se que si nos fuesemos todos en un auto en seria el que manejara

-son tres BMW uno Negro para mi , uno blanco para Mike y uno Rojo para Rose-su cara decallo cuando no mensione su nombre estoy segura de que el queria su geep pero el no sabe eso-un porche 911 turbo amarillo para Alice-su cara decallo nueva mente-un mercedes negro para Jasper y por ultimo como tu eres un adolecente luchador que no puede perder su fama un Geep amarillo-en ese momento su rostro se torno con una sonrisa de lado a lado

Carlisle me busco mas tarde y nos fuimos a casa de Esme hoy llegarias Alice y Jasper y le tenia que contar el plan sin decir que tenia que hablar con Charlie nueva mente para que riegue el chisme del lunar en forma de corazon que tenemos todos los cullen.

-Son hermosos cielo-me dijo esme que tenia a nessi en un brazo y a Tony en el otro

-lo se y a hora son mi razon para vivir

-Alice y Jasper llegan en 3 horas-me dijo esme mientras me entregava a los pequenos-por que no los banas y los acuestas y bajas despues para que puedan hablar con Alice y Jasper

-ok tia Esme

Subi las escaleras con cuidado de que con mi escaso equilibrio me tropesara y le pasara algo a mis hijos. Cuando llegue ariba puse a Anthony y a Nessy en su cuna y me fui a buscar su a la tina y la prepare busque a los ninos y los bane los vesti y me acoste con ellos a ambos lados mi Anthony me miraba con una sonrisa torsida bien paresida a la de su padre.

-mi nene sabes que eres muy bonito-le dije a mi anthony el me sonrio y senti una manita en mi brazo y me di cuenta de que nessi me miraba-tu tambien presiosa ustedes son mis dos angeles

Luego que se quedaron dormidos baje y al cabo de unos minutos se escucho un carro

-mi Alice!!!-grito Esme cuando ella entro

Lose perdon los deje muy intrigados pero en el otro casi no pasa nada .

.

.

.

.

*  
el prosimo capitulo se llama Alice y Jasper .

.

.

.

.

*  
Besos .

.

.

.

.

*  
Y .

.

.

.

.

*  
Abrazos .

.

.

.

.

*  
paulette-cullen 


	7. ALICE Y JASPER

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con los personajes .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

Un Cambio "para ti"

Alice y Jasper

-Alice!!!-grito esme feliz

-mama que bueno verte-le dijo una sonriente Alice-y a todos ustedes tambien

Alice y Jasper luego de saludarnos a todos y se fueron a buscar las maletas y desempacar quedamos en que despues de que ella y Jasper descansaran hablariamos del plan......

Luego de dormir a los bebes a mis bebes fui a la habitacion de Alice y la ayudamos a desempacar (Rose ya estava ayudandola cuando yo entre)

-Bella me gustaria poder ayudar en cuanto a lo de tu plan para vengarte de el padre de tus hijos y estoy segura de que Jasper tambien-me dijo mientras se sentava en la cama y nos hacia senas para que nos sentaramos al lado de ella.

-Alice me siento mal por esto pero yo ya te habia agregado a mi plan sin desirte-le dije bajando la mirada-perdon si te mlesta.

-no me molesta Bella al contrario me gusta que hallas contado conmigo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Que tienes pensado hacer?-me pregunto Alice

-Que te parece si cenamos y luego hablamos todos y asi lo explico todo de una vez-le dije mientras ella asentia.

Bajamos y vimos la television mientras Esme cocinaba

-Ya esta lista la comida-Dijo esme

-Que rico mama, ya estranaba tu comida-le dijo Alice a Esme

Mientras comiamos platicamos de nuestras vidas Emmett comento que el "era unico y que ningun luchador lo superaba" no es que no crea en mi hermano lo unico es que me molesta mucho que su ego este por las nuves Rose comento que consiguio la portada de la revista VANIDADES ("no se si por halla las hay es una revista en la que hablan de cosas de mujeres por ejemplo: como conquistar a un hombre tips de bellesa y salud entre otras cosas")y Esme nos planea visitar luego que nos establisemos por de comer entre platicas y subimos (EMMETT, ROSALIE,ALICE y JASPER)para contarles el plan

-ok en que consiste tu plan?-me pregunto Alice

-Ya tenemos una casa y autos en Forks espero que los autos que escogi sean de su agrado-les dije-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta Alice-le dice ya todos estavamos serios y no habia nada de chiste

-Dime bella-

-Tu tienes el lunar en forma de corazon?-le pregunte era muy importante que lo tuviera

-Si justo al lado del ombligo por que?-me pregunto

-necesitamos algo que nos identifique que haga que los demas nos miren tenemos que usar ropa que haga que se vea ese lunar-le dije y ella asintio-necesito saber si tu y Jasper tienen alguna marca algo que lo hallan visto sus fans eso hara que en forks los identifiquen mas rapido

-el lunar que tenemos en la cara pero yo siempre lo cubro por que no me gusta mucho un dia se me olvido y todas las revistas y programas de chismes hablaron de eso y creo que eso puede ayudar.

-ok algo como eso-les dije-hablemos de la casa tiene 12 habitaciones salon de actividades salon de juegos y cine.-Todos estavan en shock por la noticia que les estava dando-tambien cuenta con tres piscinas y hay es que se van a enterar de quienes somos o mejor dicho soy yo.

-Como que se daran cuenta de quien eres?-me pregunto Jasper que era el unico que se havia repuesto de su shock

-Edward siempre me hablaba del lunar al pareser tenia una obsecion con el-ya estava luchando con las ganas de llorar pero yo ya no era devil-y los carros son 3 BMW convertibles uno rojo para para Rosalie uno negro para mi y uno blanco para Mike un Mercedes negro para ti un geep para Emmett y un porshe 911 amarillo para Alice-todos estavan sin habla menos Emmett ya que el sabia de los autos-nos inscribieron ya en la escuela. Nos vamos el 24 de septiembre el dia de nuestro cumpleanos.

-o...okey-fue todo lo que dijeron

-no les parece puedo cambiarlo si no quieren.-les dije asustada.

-Noooo!!-todos dijeron al uniso

-Que?-pregunte yo no sabia lo que pasaba.

-Te atreves y te matamos-me dijo Alice.

Ese dia nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde desde esta semana comenzariamos otra vez con los ejercicios ya el plan estava completado solo falta que llegue el dia del vuelo y listo

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lose estoy escribiendo muy cortito sorry pero tengo algunos problemas y mi creatividad se esta agotando voy a traducir la secuela de BOICOTS Y MOSCAS DE BAR para el que no la a leido la pueden encontrar en mis favoritos se la recomiendo la traductora el bany93 .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
PAULETTE-CULLEN 


	8. MIKE

Todos los personajen pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes .

.

.

.

.

*.*

Agradecimientos a mis primeros seguidores:  
a)laura cullen b)Annilet c)Carol-Cullen d)tatty1 e)Rynamoon Y EN ESPECIAL A feyy*cullen QUIEN FUE MI PRIMERA LECTORA (eso creo pues fue la primera en dejar Review)

.

.

.

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un Cambio "para ti"  
Mike y Forks

Ya a pasado un mes desde que nacieron mis ninos Alice queria hacer una pequena celebracion pero Esme la hizo entrar en razon ya que como estavan las cosas

no era tiempo para una fiesta, en dos dias partiremos a Forks y al dia siguiente comenzariamos en la no se lo que hare cuando tenga a

Edward delante de mi ya que yo compartire todas sus clases . Estava pensando en todo eso cuando el sonido de mi celular me saco de mi ensonacion.

-si?-respondi ya que no conosia el numero

-Isabella? soy Mike

-Hola Mike cuando llegas a New York?necesito contarte todos los planes

-LLego hoy por eso te llamo.-hizo una pausa y luego siguio-Estoy en el aereopuerto de Miami pero no tengo quien me busque cuando llegue halla

-No te preocupes Mike yo te busco. A que hora llegas?-le pregunte mientras me sentava en la cama

-A las 2:30 de la tarde

-Ok yo te busco y asi platicamos en el camino

-Ok adios mi amor-me dijo mientras se reia

Baje las escaleras para decirles a los demas que tenia que buscar a Mike dentro de una hora.(se que es mas tiempo de vuelo pero como no se cuanto pues mejor lo deje asi)

-Esme me tengo que ir dentro de una hora para buscar a Mike

-Quieres que te acompane enana?-me pregunto Emmett

-No em no hay problema

-Quien es Mike?-me pregunto Alice

-Sube conmigo y mientras me cambio te cuento-le dije a Alice

Subi con Alice detras de mi

-Mike es el que se va a pasar por mi novio el es amigo mio desde que somos chiquitos por eso no dude en preguntarle si no le molestava y me dijo que estava bien que no le molestava que lo a~adiera a mis planes.

-Cuantos a~os tiene?-me pregunto Alice mientras yo comenzaba a peinarme-quieres que te ayude?

-si y tiene 16- le dije mientras me miraba en el espejo-por que preguntavas Alice?

-Solo por curiosidad. Y si ese tal Mike termina enamorado de ti que pasaria te darias una oportunidad con el?

-No creo que eso pase Alice-le dije mientras contenia la risa pero los temblores me delataban

-por que no crees que eso pase y ademas por que te ries????-me pregunto Alice un poco molesta

-Eso es facil el es Gay-le dije a hora si, sin poder aguantar la risa

-Que??????-Alice al pareser no se lo podia creer-pero tu como sabes?

-Facil Alice el me cuenta todo, no se pero creo que te dije que somos amigos desde peque~os-le dije como lo mas obvio del mundo

-Perdon..(risa)..es..(risa)..verdad..es..(risa)..que..(risa)..se..(risa)..me..(risa)..olvido-me dijo entre risa

-termine-me dijo cuando termino con mi cabello

-ok mejor me termino y voy por mike

-ok nos vemos bella

Ese dia busque a Mike y le conte todo sofre mi plan (obvio la venganza huahahahaha), terminamos las compras y eso fue lo peor ya que Alice es una loca con las compras..

Ya hoy era 24 de septiembre, hoy partiriamos a Fork ya teniamos todaas las maletas en el carro de Esme.

-Bueno a que hora nos vamos bella-me pregunto Mike-es para estar listo a esa hora

-Le voy a preguntar algo a Esme y luego te digo-le dije mientras salia de mi habitacion

-Esme!-la llame desde las escaleras ya que no sabia donde se encontraba.

-estoy en la cocina querida-

-Esme crees que podemos comer de camino al aereopuerto?

-Claro-me dijo con una sonrisa-Asi repasan todo

-Si, eso pense por que como es Emmett algo se le olvidara-dije y nos reimos-bueno le voy a decir a mike que nos vemos en media hora te parese bien?

-Claro me hire a cambiar

Subi a mi cuarto y busque la ropa que me hiva a poner para luego buscar a Mike

-Mike, nos vamos en media hora

-Ok, mi amor-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Muy bien Mike pero en la escuela no sonrias asi haslo pareser normal-le dije y el asintio

Ya hivamos de camino Mike tenia mi mano agarrada el hiva manejando mientras Esme estava atras con Anthony y demas se fueron en el auto de Carlisle que era mas grande que el de de 15 minutos manejando nos vajamos en Chilis

EL PROXIMOO SE LOS SUBO LUEGO PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO PERO NO TENGO INTERNET .

.

.

.

.

GRACIAS A TODOS MI LECTORES .

*

.  
BESOS Y ABRAZOS .

.

.

.  
paulette-culle 


	9. FORKS

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increible

Antes que nada perdon por tardar tanto se que no tengo perdon pero plice no se enojen. El problema es que yo vivo en el campo y no hay internet, tengo que ir a alguna tienta con internet gratis o a casa de mi abuela donde si hay. perdon de verdad siento no poder actualizar pronto.... Bueno gracias a todos dejen Review.

Un Cambio "para ti"

Capitulo-9 (continuaci`on de capitulo 8)

Forks

Bpov

Mientras comiamos en Chili's platicamos y reimos sobre las reacciones que tendriamos en la escuela de Forks.... Despues que salimos de hay nos encaminamos al aereopuerto de New York. Cuando llegamos bajamos a mis ninos primero y luego las maletas.

-Los voy a extra~nar mucho-nos dijo esme con lagrimas en los ojos

-y nosotros a ti Esme-le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Bueno tenemos que irnos-les dije a todos

Nos turnamos y fuimos abrazando a Esme y Crlisle

-Que tengan suerte!!-nos grito Esme mientras entrabamos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estubimos 35 minutos esperando para abordar el avion pero gracias a Dios aqui estaba en el avion con Anthony a mi izquierda y Renesmee a mi derecha ella como ella es tan observadora decidi ponerla en la ventana. Estavamos esperando a que despegara pero le estavan poniendo gasolina a el avion, de repente encendieron los motores y empezo a moverse y Anthony me miro con y sus ojos reflejaba la tristesa...

-Mi amor todo va a estar bien pronto vas a poder ver a tus abuelitos-le dije mientras acarisiaba sus mejillas y Nessie me tocaba el braso.

Me gire y toque su mejilla

-Mi nena esta celosa verdad?-le dije y acarisie su barriguita pero ella no sonrio-mi amor yo los quiero a los dos te amo mi cielo no tienes por que tener celos de Anthony el es tu hermanito mayor por un minuto -cuando le dije eso sonrio aveses creo que es tan inteligente que entiende lo que yo le digo con tan solo el mes que tiene...

Llegamos a Fork de noche tan pronto como llegamos llame a mi padre..

-Papa ya llegamos a Forks-le dije-donde estas?

-Estoy en tu casa-me dijo y no entendi-es que si llegaba a buscarte es probable que algunos me siguieran y te vieran con Nessie y Anthony

-Tienes Razon papa, no habia pensado en eso-le dije es susurro ya que me encontraba en una esquina con el coche doble de mis bebes mientras los otros buscaban las maletas-pero como nos vamos a ir a la casa?

-deje a una de las nanas esperandote se llama Angela tiene el uniforme de trabajo ya que lo pense muy tarde, tienen que irse rapido aunque tienen suerte que muchos piensan que llegas ma~nana pero hay muchos curiosos tu sabes ella les dara las llaves y se hira con ustedes.

-Ok papa hablamos despues

No fue dificil encontrar a Angela era una se~nora encantadora ella se subio a mi precioso BMW negro junto con Anthony y Nessie bueno y ovbio yo.. Alice se fue en su porche..Rosalie en su BMW rojo.. Mike en su BMW blanco..y Jasper en su Mercedes Negro todos estavan encantados con los nuevos Autos, ellos venian detras de mi ya que la unica que sabia llegar era Angela y ella estava enb mi carro.

-Luego de la proxima curva veras la casa-me dijo

Cuando vi la casa no lo podia creer ya sabia que era grande pero no sabia que era TAN grande... Los demas fueron llegando y bajaron de los carros con sus vocas en forma de 0 al parecer estavan como yo...

-WOW!-dijimos al uniso haciendo que todos nos rieramos

-No sabia que era tan grande hermanita-me dijo un emocionado Emmett

-Yo tampoco em, yo tampoco-le dije incredula mientras sacaba a mis bebes del auto, le di a Nessie a Emmett y yo carge a Anthony que aun estava dormido-vamos a dentro para presentar a mis bebes a su abuelo

Cuando entramos mi papa estava en el ba~no segun nos dijo una de las siirvientas..

-Ok lo esperaremos en la sala-le dije mientras me dava la vuelta pero me detuvo el grito que dio al girarse y ver a mi bebe

-Es presioso-le dijo a Nessie mientras le tocaba la mejilla y Nessie le sonreia-Donde esta su hermanita y la mama de esta peque~a hermosura?-me pregunto al parecer no se percato de que yo era Isabella

-Anthony esta con su tio Emmett-le dije sin mensionarme no podia ser tan bruta como para no darse cuenta

-Emmett no es el papa?-me pregunto incredula

-Claro que no que clase de ejemplo le daria a mis hijos si su tio tamiien fuera su padre

-perdon patrona pensaba que usted era parte de la serviidumbre, no era mi intencion-me dijo mientras tartamudiava

-No se preocupe no pasa nada-Le dije mientras caminaba con mi hija hacia la sala donde me esperaba mi papa con Nessie en brasos... y cuando me vio corrio para abrazarme y quitarme a Anthony de mis brasos..

-Que feliz soy ya tengo dos de los primeros erederos de la fortuna-cuando escuche eso todos rieron hasta mi padre por mi cara-es broma Bells son los nietos mas lindos del mundo

-Gracias papa-le dije y lo abrase con cuidado de que no se calleran ningunos de mis peque~nos-ya los conoses a todos te acuerdas de Mike el es mi amigo el que vivia en la casa de al lado bueno cuando viviamos en miami

-Claro que me acuerdo Mike como has crecido-l;e dijo mi padre

-Bueno creo que es hora de que se ballan a dormir ma~ana tienen que ir a la escuela-dijo mi padre

-si y todos despiertos a las 5 de la ma~ana a las 6 tenemos que estar en la escuela los carros tienen que estar en la primera fila del estacionamiento y tenemos que escondernos en algun lugar de la escuela ya saben hasta la hora de verdad nadie nos vera, y papa trata de regar la noticia de la fiesta del sabado aqui quiero que toda la escuela venga...

Luego de ba~nar y dar comida a mis bebes me dormi deje a una de las nanas encargadas por si se despertaban en la noche no me gustava pero tenia que hacerlo si queria verme bien ma~ana.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY:

PERO NO TENGO INTERNET Y SOLO LOS FINES ESTOY EN CASA DE MI ABUELA GRACIAS A TODAS EN ESPECIAL A GUMERSINDA SE QUE NO LO DICES A MAL Y TE ENTIENDO NO TE PREOCUPES QUIZAS ME TARDE UN POCO PERO PROMETO TERMINAR PRONTO....

PROXIMO CAPITULO....

LA ESCUELA

QUE PASARA CUANDO EDWARD VEA A BELLA LA RECONOSERA???

DEJEN REVIEW

BESOS

paulette-cullen 


	10. QUE LE PASO AL PLAY BOY?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increible

Antes que nada perdon por tardar tanto se que no tengo perdon pero plice no se enojen. El problema es que yo vivo en el campo y no hay internet, tengo que ir a alguna tienta con internet gratis o a casa de mi abuela donde si hay. perdon de verdad siento no poder actualizar pronto.... Bueno gracias a todos dejen Review...

Para los que quieren una lista de los capitulos pues aqui se las dejo .

.

*PREFACIO (xD jajaja)  
*RELATO *TIOS *DOS CABEZAS *PARTO *PLAN CASI COMPLETADO *MIKE *FORKS *QUE LE PASO AL PLAY BOY?  
*LA FIESTA *ERES TU!?, Y LA VERDAD *SOY PAPA?  
*DOS A~OS DESPUES *SI ASEPTO *BODA *EPILOGO .

.

si estoy planeando la secuela pero me e tardado tanto en esta y yo soy una de las que me impaciento mucho cuando no puedo leer seguida asi que si la escribo no la publicare hasta que este terminada. Tambien tengo planes para escribir otras historias abajo les dejo saber las tramas que e pensado y ustedes me dicen que tal ok?????...

Nos leemos abajo

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXBEBXE

Un Cambio "Para Ti"

Capitulo-10

QUE LE PASO AL PLAY BOY???

Bpov

Me desperte a las 4:45am ya que a las 5:00 me tenia que empezarv a ba~ar y arreglarme pero queria ver a mis bebes cuando entre una de las nanas tenia a Anthony tratando de carmarlo mientras Renesmee miraba desde la cunita..

-Damelo, si gusta se puede retirar-le dije pero ella no me lo entrego

-Srita. usted es muy joven y no creo que sepa como cuidar de el que tal si le pasa algo mejor usted duerma y yo lo cuido- eso sin duda me enojo y mucho

-Cuantos a~os tiene sra-le pregunte sinceramente paresia vastante joven

-30-me dijo mientras le sonreia a Anthony y este hacia una mueca con su narisita

-Tiene hijos?-le pregunte

-No- me dijo sin quitar la vista de Anthony

-Pues creo que hasta a hora e cuidado muy bien de mis hijos y usted no es quien para decirme nada asi que mejor retirese, hay mas nanas en la casa?-le pregunte mientras le quitava a Anthony

-si yo soy la nana de Anthony la otra es la nana de Renesmee

-Cuando salga preguntele si se puede encargar de los dos por un tiempo en lo que consigo a otra persona

-No me despida srita necesito mucho este trabajo mi madre tiene cancer perdon si la trato mal pero entiendame

-Ok no la despedire pero se a dado cuenta de que los unicos minutoos que tenia para pasar con mis hijos los use discutiendo con usted

Cogi a Renesmee ya que a Anthony lo tenia en el otro brazo ellos me ayudarian a levantar los demas.....

-Alice Jasper-llame a la puerta pero no respondieron cuando abri estavan los dos besandose-ey hay ni~nos presentes

-jajajaja Bella perdon-dijo Jasper

-Bueno Bella nos despiertas y no nos podemos dar los buenos dias.....El embarazo te dejo traumada

-Ya callate tambien venia a informarte que hay cambio de planes no dejes que se te vea el lunar aun lo aremos en la fiesta ok?

-Si se~nor-me dijo y se empezo a reir

-Siempre es asi Jasper

-Si usualmente cuando esta dormida es muy graciosa

-Bueno me voy y me llevo a Anthony y Renesmee a un lugar mas decente

-Bueno si planeas llevarlos a la habitacion de tu hermano y Rosali estas mal-y empezo a reir otra vez

-ok quizas tengas razon mejor los dejo con la estupita esa

-Por que estupida?

-No me los queria dar por que yo no los sabia cuidar y ella ni tan siquiera tiene hijos

-PUTA-murmuro Alice contra la almoada-por que no la despides?

-Necesita el dinero para su madre creo no se algo asi me dijo

-Ok, pues llevaselos

Despues de dejarlos subi otra vez para poder despertar a Em y Rose y le habise a Rose lo mismo que a Alice (CAMBIE LO DE EL LUNAR POR QUE ME SURGIO UNA NUEVA IDEA). Luego de despertarlos me vesti me despedi de mis adorados hijos y luego me encamine a mi nuevo adorado auto al igual que Alice,Jasper,Mike,Emmett y Rosalie....

El camino a la escuela fue muy corto luego de salir de la ubicacion de de la casa, cuando llegamos la escuela aun estava vasia lo cual habia salido perfecto.

-Ahora que hacemos enana?-me pregunto emmett

-Que tal si buscamos los horarios y luego nos sentamos en el frente de la escuela?

-Que idea tan brillante, espera eso no lo dijistes ayer?-me pregunto dudoso

-si bobo

Nos encaminamos a la direccion riendonos de Em y sus locuras. Cuando pasamos al lado de Edward un momento EDWARD! estava en el piso no era para nada lo que era antes tenia ojeras y se veia mas flaco, algo no andava bien.

Luego de recoger los horarios me fui a mi primera clase Biologia fantastico. Cuando entre todos me volvieron a ver y fue cuando me percate el unico lugar libre era al lado de mi Edward. Pero que digo yo lo odio segurocuando me siente querra que ya me acueste con el sin conoserlo todo un playboy. Me sente a su lado y ni siquiera me hablo que extrano cuando yo llegue el no me dejo en paz.

-Hola-le dije

Me miro con tristesa en sus ojos pero no medijo nada solo miro asia otro lado

no entiendo nada... QUE LE PASO AL PLAY BOY????

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las deje en suspenso pero este capitulo es un regalo para todas esas lindas amiguitas que me convensieron de seguir con mi historia

ESTOY MUY TRISTE POR QUE LA SECUELA DE MI HISTORIA FAVORITA RETRASO DE UNA HIJA LLEGO A SU FIN... :-(

BUENO BESOS Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

BESOTES paulette-cullen

- 


	11. LA FIESTA

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo no soy la por mas que quisiera....

LA CANCION DE ABAJO ES INTERPRETADA POR PAULINA RUBIO. DESCARGUENLA Y L APONEN CUANDO SALE LA *

BESOS NOS LEEMOS ABAJO

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEWBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEXBXE

UN CAMBIO "PARA TI"

LA FIESTA

Epov

Ya habia pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que llegaron los Cullen. Y no se por que rason Isabella Cullen me recordava tanto a mi Bella.. aun me siento muy mal por haber participado ene sa apuesta se que no estuvo bien pero gracias a esa apuesta conosi a la verdadera bella la cari~osa y amigable la maravillosa mujer que en realidad es que no le teme al que diran...Si tan solo ese dia Tania no se hubiera metido en mi cuarto si ella no hubiese hido a mi casa ese dia todo seria tan diferente... Aun me pregunto que era lo que me queria decir ese dia se que era algo muy importante pero que??? no tengo ni idea.

Este sabado tenian una fiesta y me invitaron como no siendo uno de los mas populares o al menos de los ex mas populares ya que no me paso con los que suponia eran mis amigos como lo hacia antes ahora solo entraba a clases y mas nada eso era todo...

Los dias pasaron muy rapidos y aqui estava yo entrando a la enorme casa de los cullen's y sus respectivas parejas.

Nos situaron en el area de la piscina que estava cuvierta con un crystal que te permitia ver el agua.A eso de los 15 minutos de yo haber llegado apagaron las mayorias de las luces ya que las chicas de la familia tenian un show montado.. Salieron todas vestidas en bustieles y mini-faldas...No les estava prestando mucha atencion hasta que se voltearon y hay me di cuente ISABELLA CULLEN es mi BELLA...

Bpov

Y salimos a cantar era la hora de enfrentarme a el.... Cuando las luces apagaron estava muy asustada esta cansion la escogio Rosalie dice que hiva perfecta pero en realidad ni me moleste en cambiarla, Total era una de mis canciones favoritas desde que la escuche.. Pasaron los seguntos hasta que nos toco voltearnos y empezar a cantar...

*(EL NOMBRE EN MALLUSCULA ES QUIEN ESTA INTERPRETANDO LA ESTROFA)

ALICE

Quieres governar mi corazon

mi silensio y mi respiracion

piensas que ni en sue~os lograre vivir sin ti te lo aviso no funsiona asi.

Alice siempre canto mirando a Jasper quien la miraba con amor en sus ojos que envidia me dava.... Cuando volvi mi mirada al frente me di cuenta de que Edward no me habia dejado de mirar con una sonrisa en la cara pero lo ignore y mire a Mike..

ROSALIE

Mientes y te crees tan especial,

sue~as que me vuelves de cristal

corre mas de prisa a kilometros de aqui,

hoy decir adios me toca a mi.

BELLA

Sabes que aunque te creias perfecto

por la ley de causa y efecto

hoy pagas por cada error.

TODAS

Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfria

como una ilusion que te espia

y te enreda por diversion.

ALICE

Cambia de estrategia porfavor

que no me llevo bien con el dolor,

creo en la energia que se mueve en espiral

y vivir en guerra me hace mal.

ROSALIE

Sabes que aunque te creias perfecto

por la ley de causa y efecto

hoy pagas por cada error.

TODAS

Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfria

como una ilusion que te espia

y te enreda por diversion.

BELLA

En este duelo de piel contra piel

giro la suerte y te toca perder...

TODAS

Aunque te creias perfecto

por la ley de causa y efecto

hoy pagas por cada error

Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfria

como una ilusion que te espia

y te enreda por diversion.

Sabes que aunque te creias perfecto

por la ley de causa y efecto hoy pagas por cada error..

Cuando terminamos de cantar todo el mundo comenzo a aplaudirnos. Senti una mirada en mi espalda y cuando me vire a ver quien era era Edward que me miraba desde la parte trasera de las escaleras.

-De esta no te escapas!-me dijo Alice

-De que no me escapo Alice?-le pregunte

-De EDward esta esperando en las escaleras ahora si que le tendras que contar toda la verdad-me dijo mientras nos despediamos y bajamos de la tarima

-Eres tu!?-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa torsida en los labios

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXBEBXBEBXEBXBEBXBEBXBEBXBEBXBEBXBEBXBEBXBEBXBEBBXEBXBEBXBEBXBEBXBEBXBXBEBBXBEBXBEBXBEBBXBEBXBEBXBBEBXBEBDXBEB

LO SE LAS DEJE MUY INTRIGADAS EN EL CAPITULO PASADO PERO SI DEJAN REVIEW LES RESPONDO EL REVIEW CON UN TROSITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

*ERES TU!?

ESTE FUE MUY CORTO Y SOLO SE TRATO PRACTICAMENTE DE LA CANSION PERO NO TENIA PARA MAS LO ESTOY TERMINANDO AHORA Y SON LAS 2:30am LO SE PARA TENERLO DESDE TAN TEMPRANO ME E TARDADO EN SUBIRLO PERO NO TENIA INTERNET

BESOS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEW

paulette-cullen 


	12. ERES TU? Y LA VERDAD

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA INCREIBLE SRA. MEYER

BESOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW LOS LEEMOS ABAJO

PERDON NO PUDE ENVIAR EL ADELANTO QUE PROMETI YA QUE ESTUVE FUERA CON MI PAPA... SOLO PUDE CONTESTAR DESDE MI CELULAR Y FUERON ALGUNOS

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEWBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEXBXE

UN CAMBIO "PARA TI"

ERES TU?! Y LA VERDAD

Epov

Cuando terminaron de cantar y todos les aplaudieron yo me dirigi hacia las escaleras de la tarima con una sonrisa al fin podria hablarle y pedirle perdon.

Cuando bajo se paro frente a mi con el rostro muy serio. Esto seria mas dificil de lo que pense..

-ERES TU?!-le dije ya sabia que era ella pero la verdad sono como una pregunta

-Si, Edward soy yo-me contesto con ignorancia

-Bella....-comenze pero no sabia como explicarme-tenemos que hablale dije nada mas no sabia como comenzar

-Si, creo que tienes razon-dijo-entremos-se dirigio a uno de los que la esperaban le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo donde iriamos el solo acintio con una sonrisa..

En el camino a la casa estuve pensando quien seria ese hombre siempre estava con ella en la escuela cogido de su mano quizas era su hermano o algo solo de pensar que era su novio me ervia la sangre.

-Ahora que querias decirme-me dijo solamente

-Bella, perdoname yo no devi hacer esa apuesta pero me alegra haberla hecho de verad p...-no me dejo continuar ya que me dio una cachetada muy fuerte

-Como te atrevez a desirme eso-me dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas-no te imaginas a caso todo lo que yo sufri gracias a ti

-Dejame terminar bella-hice una pausa para coger aire-estoy agradecido con esa apuesta por que sino nunca me hubiera hacercado a ti Bella yo TE AMO!! se que quizas no me puedes perdonar pero es la verdad

-Edward no es tan sensillo perdonarte de verdad-me dijo

-lo se Bella-le dije mirando al suelo-pero de verdad que lo quiero-le dije a la vez que levantaba mi rostro-tu crees que algun dia me llegues a perdonar?

-de verdad Edward que no lo se-me dijo mientras tomaba aire

-Pero aun me amas-le dije y esperaba que haci fuera pero se que me alejaria si me lo pidiera-de verdad bella si no me amas de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti y me quieres lejos lo entendere bella.

-Edward..-dudo un poco antes de contestarme eso me tenia muy nervioso y asustado-Edward yo.... te amo

Y sin mas la bese estame mis labios contra los suyos. Pero hizo algo mas que yo no esperaba me empujo y me dio un golpe en la cara.

-No te atrevas a besarme otra vez en tu vida-la vi alejarse corriendo escaleras arriba

me quede mirando hacia arriba con una opresion muy grande en el pecho. De pronto senti una mano en mi hombro, cuando me volvi era EL el que siempre estava con ella de la mano.

-por que no subes y hablas con ella?-me dijo mientras dirijia su vista a las escaleras

-Tu no eres su novio?-le dije

-si, bueno el la escuela-la verdad es que no le entendi pero al pareser el se dio cuenta ya que rodo los ojos y continuo-lo que pasa es que ella queria que si tu te davas cuenta de que ella era bella no te dieras cuenta de que aun te ama Y que no te a podido olvidar por que tiene algo que la hace recordarte todo el tiempo y...-pero no lo deje terminar a que se referia con que tenia algo

-A que te refieres con que tiene algo..-el me interrumpio

-Mejor sube la encontraras en la segunta puerta a la derecha

No dije nada solo subi cuando llegue a la puerta lo que vi no lo entendi. En la puerta habia muchos stikers de mu~equitos Dora Diego Barney y Otros, abri la puerta y lo que vi me dejo en shock mi Bella tenia a Dos bebes uno en cada mano no se habia dado cuenta de que era yo.

-Mike, no se que hacer aun lo amo y me duele todo lo que me dijo y si es verdad que hago?-me dijo creyendo que era Mike

-Creer lo que te dije-se dio la vuelta y me miro con ojos como platos .

Cuando vi a los bebes se me abrio la voca, era una ni~a y un ni~o la ni~na era igual a bella pero el ni~o era identico a MI!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXER

LO SE ESTE TAMBIEN FUE CORTO PERO TENIA PLANEADO ACTUALIZAR ANTES Y AL VER QUE TENIA INTERNET LO CORTE...

CREO QUE TARDARE UN POCO EN SUBIR PERO PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS DE UN CAPITULO...

ESTUVE PENSANDO QUE COMO FALTAN TAN POCOS CAPITULOS LOS PODRIA SUBIR TODOS DE UNA VEZ..

BESOS

paulette-cullen 


	13. SOY PAPA?

Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer... Yo solo juego con los personajes

perdon por la tardansa

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

UN CAMBIO "PARA TI"

SOY PAPA??

Bpov

Subi a el cuarto de mis bebes , y los tome en mis brazos. Aun no podia creer todo lo que me dijo Edward, se enamoro de MI por medio de la apuesta no se si deva perdonarlo o no esto ya e smucho para mi de verdad.

De pronto senti como alguin entro al cuarto, supuse seria Mike

-Mike, no se que hacer aun lo amo y me duele todo lo que me dijo y si es verdad que hago?-le dije pero la voz que escuche no era la de Mike.

-Creer lo que te dije-Me di la vuelta y me le quede mirando con ojos como platos

Me di cuenta que desde que me di la vuelta tenia la boca abierta, no entendi de inmediato pero luego lo entendi se dio cuenta de que Anthony era igualito a el.

-Bella esto era lo que me hivas a decir el dia que fuistes a mi cuarto?

-Si Edward-le dije-Te fui a decir que estava embarazada pero nunca me imagine que fueran dos-le sonrei a mi peque~o Anthony y enseguida Renesmee puso su manita en mi mejilla

-La ni~a es un poco celosa no?-me pregunto asercandose

-Si, lo sierto es que creo que tiene razon en tener los celos es muy malo tener preferencia yo los amo a los dos por igual pero siempre al mirar a mi peqe~o Anthony me recordava a ti y entonces no podia, no puedo dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos iguales a los tuyos.

-Bella, perdoname de verdad no se si meresca tu perdon pero solo perdoname te lo suplico-sin darme cuenta ya se encontrava de rodillas a mi abrazandoce a mi.

-Edward no es tan facil de verdad te prometo que lo intentare pero no prometo nada- le dije-ponte en mi lugar tu no huistes de tu casa embarazada no formastes un plan para que no supieran de lo mas importante que tengo que son mis hijos y te aseguro que con la edad que tengo podre salir adelante.

-Bella...-dudo un poco-yo puedo compartir con ellos?-me pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas (NO LO PUDE EVITAR SERIA ADORABLE)

-Claro Edward al fin de cuentas tambien es tu hijo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

Subi este mini capitulo por que necesito hacerles una pregunta

*Creen que al final seria bueno que los convirtiera a todos en vampiros?

es que se me ocurrio un nuevo desenlace y bueno luego les explico solo dejenme saber si quieren a Bella Edward y los demas todos vampiros...

BESOS

PAULETTE-CULLEN 


End file.
